yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Equestria Grand Prix Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the transcript of Equestria Grand Prix Part 2. Previously on Yuna's Princess Adventure... Jackson Storm: You and I have unfinished business, Princess. This is gonna be the last time you, McQueen, and Ramirez would ever humiliate me. Princess Luna: Yuna, are you doing okay? You seemed a little tensed about the Grand Prix in Equestria. Princess Yuna: I'm fine, Mama. K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) During that time, I stared in Ready Player One when I was Parzival’s DeLorean but got wrecked when Nolan Sorrento on his MechaGodzilla knocked me with its tail. That's how Dipper worked his magic and technology to make me as Ecto-88, but I'll always be the same K.I.T.T.. Princess Yuna: Come on, Guys! Hurry it up, I don't wanna lose to Storm! The episode continues as the racers takes off, Lightning started instucting Yuna the moves he learned from Doc Hudson. Lightning McQueen: Listen, Yuna. Hear what I've learned what Doc says. Turn right to go left! Turn right to go left! Turn right to go left! Princess Yuna: Got it, Lightning. When the Nightmare Guards and the Nightmare Racecars crashes, Yuna discovers they turns out to be the Sixers. Princess Yuna: Wait a minute. Those Nightmare Guards aren’t the Nightmare Guards at all. They are the Sixers from Ernest Cline’s novel and Steven Spielberg’s film, Ready Player One. Cruz Ramirez: What are the Sixers, Yuna? Princess Yuna: No time to explain, Cruz! Bob Cutlass: (announcing) Here comes Capper with the Flying Ford Anglia. Capper: Hey, Yuna, see you at the finish line! Princess Yuna: Not if I beat you first, Capper! Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) Look at that, Yuna was taking her first lead, followed by Solarna and Ecto-88! Then, the rest of Yuna's friends had to stall the Sixers. Whirlpool Gold: Keep going, Yuna! Princess Yuna: I can do it. Then, Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna and Ecto-88 made it to Appleloosa, it was two-way tie for them. Darrell Cartrip: (announcing) I don’t believe it! Yuna, Snowdrop, Solarna, and Ecto-88 won in two way tie! Princess Yuna: We won in two way tie, Solarna! K.I.T.T.: (as Ecto-88) We did it! Princess Solarna: We won the second race, Baby Sister! After the race, the rest of Yuna's friends came just in time. Nyx: Way to go, Yuna, you've won. Lightning McQueen: Well done, Yuna! Well done, Snowdrop! Well done, Solarna! And well done, K.I.T.T.! Capper: Way to go! Then, Yuna was starting to think about the well being of her own friends. Just as they came to the town square, Braeburn and Starla welcomed them. Starla: Yee-haw! Round Up: Howdy, Ma! Howdy, Pa! Braeburn: Howdy, Round Up! Starla: Great to see you! (as she and Braeburn hugged their son) Mater: Ain't this here a reunion or what? Braeburn: Welcome to APPLELOOSA! Golden Apple: Much obliged, Cousin. As for Fizzlepop Berrytwist, she had to speak to Ryan Laney. Fizzlepop Berrytwist: Ryan? Ryan “Inside” Laney: Yes, Fizzy? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: I have to tell you something. Ryan “Inside” Laney: What is it? Fizzlepop Berrytwist: My true feelings are... I love you! Herbie: (honks “Bow Chicka Wow Wow”) Ryan “Inside” Laney: Just ingnore him, I know what you mean. While meeting the Buffalo tribe, Yuna meets a young buffalo named Young Proudhorn. Princess Yuna: Hello, what’s your name? Young Proudhorn: I’m Young Proudbottom. You’re Princess Yuna, the Daughter of the Princess of the Night and Moon and the Master of the Railway and Prince of the Night and Moon. Princess Yuna: You know me? Young Proudhorn: I knew you. You and your friends have those fantastic Journals and saved Equestria, the Island of Sodor, Disneyland aka the World of Disney, Radiator Springs, Propwash Junction, Gravity Falls, CN City, Nicktropolis, Dreamland and many other worlds from the dreaded Nightmare Family, the evil one eyed triangle demon, Bill Cipher, the evil criminals called the Fearsome Crooks, the black and blue race car, Jackson Storm, the evil plane, Ripslinger, and his goons, Ned and Zed, the evil female red and white 1957 Plymouth Fury, Christine, and the villainous prototype robotic car called the Knight Automated Roving Robot, also known as, K.A.R.R.. Round Up: That’s cool to hear, Proudhorn. Young Proudhorn: I know, Round Up. Soon, Yuna spoke with Little Strongheart and Big Earthquake. Princess Yuna: Little Strongheart, Big Earthquake, can your son join my team? Little Strongheart: Sure, Princess Yuna. Big Earthquake: Why not? Little Strongheart: Proudhorn, will you be alright with Yuna and your new friends? Young Proudhorn: I'll be fine, Mom. Then, Yuna realize that she had a very last chance. Princess Yuna: This is my last chance, Guys. Last! I can prove to be a better racer. Lightning McQueen: You don't have to be on your own, Yuna, let us help you. Cruz Ramirez: He’s right. We’re your friends, and we'll always support you. Dusty Crophopper: That’s what friends are for, Yuna. With that said, Yuna smiled with his friends supporting her. Princess Yuna: Thanks, Guys. Let’s do it. With Yuna leading her hand, hoof, claw, and paw in the middle, her friends joined hin including Portal Glow and Young Proudhorn. The next early morning, Young Proudhorn was getting ready when he heard voices. Christine: Everything's going exactly as planned, Yuna and her little friends didn't expect a thing. Jackson Storm: Yeah! Even Solarna and her talking DeLorean Time Machine will never see it coming. Megavolt: So, what's the idea again? Negaduck: We are going to cheat this race in order to steal the Journals. K.A.R.R.: And then, we'll destroy Yuna and her friends, along with Solarna and K.I.T.T.. Ripslinger: You got that right, K.A.R.R., We are going to end this, once and for all. Horrified of their plot, Proudhorn and Portal Glow took off to warn his friends. With the troubled matter to explain, Yuna and her friends were shocked to hear that. Princess Yuna: Are you serious, Proudhorn? Young Proudhorn: Yes. This is serious! Portal Glow: It's true, we can't let them cheat like this. Dipper Pines: So, Yuna, what's the plan? Princess Yuna: (thinking) To win the race, we have to outsmart them. Mabel Pines: Maybe King Kong would help us? Cruz Ramirez: Maybe, Mabel. We may not try to beat Storm, Ripslinger, or any of the bad guys, but we'll outsmart them. So, Yuna and her friends huddled just to bring their plan into action. Soon they each brought out their racing karts built and ready for the race. Princess Yuna: ??? Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225